iChats for Girls
by erigstimloveles
Summary: A collection of funny Instant message stories with all the girls Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Enter a world of love, friendship, jealousy, revenge and edible mushrooms.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a rather different type of story I'm typing. There's basically no dialogue but it's like chat boxes telling the stories of their lives. **

ichat

_Buddies online: LittleMissPink – Haruno Sakura, Pinkbonbon – Tenten, blondieandme – Yamanaka Ino, HH778 – Hinata._

_**Pinkbonbon: **OMG! SAKURA!_

_**LittleMissPink: **why hello to you too, tenten. what's this ur blabbering about?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **GUESS WHAT? OUT TEAM WAS PRACTICING TODAY AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED? WHEN WE WERE THROWIG WEAPONS, NEJI'S HAND ACTUALLY **TOUCHED **MINE! SQUEALS WITH EXCITEMENT!_

_**LittleMissPink: **This settles it…you are OBSESSED with neji. why don't you tell him u like him? everyone knows u guys are so an item._

_**Pinkbonbon: **but neji's not the type to "like" someone else. he's like always caught up with his training he doesn't even know I exist._

_**LittleMissPink: **…um hello? u guys are on the same TEAM!_

_**LittleMissPink: **besides, he's ur friend and if anyone's got a chance with him, it's u, tenten._

_**Pinkbonbon: **yay…you always find a way to make me feel better._

_**LittleMissPink: **are you being sarcastic?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **dun worry, ur a good friend._

_**LittleMissPink: **ANYWAYS, if we talk about LOVE can we talk about sasuke?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **aughhh…_

_**LittleMissPink: **HEY! C'mon! i dun whine when u come complaining about neji to ME! u should listen when I talk too._

_**Pinkbonbon: **but EVERYONE luvs sasuke, it's so boring having to have to listen to so many people talk about him…snore._

_**LittleMissPink: **ignores. ANYWAYS, guess what happened today?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **sasGAY fell on his head and broke his skull and his brains fell out?_

_**LittleMissPink: **TENTEN! u know I dun like it when u called him "sasgay" and second, EW, THAT'S DISGUSTING! HIS BRAINS? No…that's NOT what happened._

_**Pinkbonbon: **zzzz…_

_**LittleMissPink: **anyways, today, when we were coming back from our mission, I fell over and he was like, "You ok?" SQUEAL! OMG, OMG! he was CONCERNED about me! that's like the sweetest thing EVER! _

_**LittleMissPink: **so i was like, "yea, thanks!" and he was like, "be more careful next time." OMG, I ALMOST DIED WHEN HE SAID THAT IN SUCH A MEANINGFUL WAY!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **y do u always die when he does such a small thing?_

_**LittleMissPink: **it's not a SMALL thing. but i bet Ino would be so jealous to see what happened!_

_**LittleMissPink: **I saw her today when we came back from the mission and she was like, "SASUKE! MY SASUKE-KUN!" eww…I almost BARFED right in her FACE! _

_**LittleMissPink: **but she got all jealous when I started a conversation to ditch her bitchiness and she was like, "omg, sakura, ur such a loser." OMG, I ALMOST SAW HER TURN GREEN WITH ENVY!_

_**LittleMissPink: **The look on her face was PRICELESS. _

_**LittleMissPink: **i should have taken a picture with my Kodak. _

_**LittleMissPink: **u would've loved it._

_**LittleMissPink: **…uh oh…no response._

_**LittleMissPink: **TENTEN! TALK TO ME!_

_**LittleMissPink: **grrr…_

_**LittleMissPink: **fine._

_**LittleMissPink: **see u tonite at reception._

_**CHATROOM: 87395521**_

_**Pinkbonbon: **hey ino._

_**Blondieandme: **hey t. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **t?_

_**Blondieandme: **u likey? i'm giving all my closest friends cool nicknames._

_**Pinkbonbon: **aww…thanks. but it's a dorky name. _

_**Blondieandme: **way to be rudewatsup? _

_**Pinkbonbon: **I had to ditch sakura cuz she started rambling again. AUGH. _

_**Blondieandme: **LOL. anyways, u goin to reception tonite?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **my parents are making me go…I dun get it, all u do is go to the academy for a parents/students/teachers night. BORING! but I'll c u there rite?_

_**Blondieandme: **not sure yet. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **did u c sakura today?_

_**Blondieandme: **YES. major bitchiness. She was all OVER sasuke-kun. Augh, and she made a BIG show bout it. i was like, "OMG, u are a hog!" _

_**Pinkbonbon: **so I've heard._

_**Blondieandme: **u see her today?_

**_Pinkbonbon_: **_naw…too busy with training. OH, THAT REMINDS ME, GUESS WHAT?_

**_Blondieandme:_ **_tell me._

**_Pinkbonbon_: **_we were training today and I touched neji._

**_Blondieandme_: **_…and?_

**_Pinkbonbon_: **_WHAT? I TOUCHED HIM, INO! THAT'S LIKE, "HUGE!" and besides, our hands were touching and he smelled like apricots and aftershave._

_**Blondieandme: **whoa…neji smells like AFTERSHAVE?_

**_Pinkbonbon:_ **_dats beside the point. And yes, yes he did smell nice._

**_Blondieandme:_ **_god, t…ur like OBSESSED with him. u stalker!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **that's more than I can say for u and sasgay._

_**Blondieandme: **t…dun call him sasgay!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **forget it. _

_**Blondieandme: **hey! Hinata's online. Me gonna go chat with her._

_**Pinkbonbon: **oh, hey she is!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **but ino, r u gonna come over tomorrow nite to watch "Codstu Tamo Tamo"? _

_**Pinkbonbon: **ino…!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **GASP! HOW DARE U DITCH ME! U WILL PAY!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **oh well…u better IM me later. C u at reception._

_**CHATROOM: 94520852**_

_**Blondieandme: **hiin-chan! HI!_

_**HH778: **hey ino. Hiin-chan?_

_**Blondieandme: **I'm giving nicknames to all my bff's._

_**HH778: **I think it's cute! Kawaii-desu. _

_**Blondieandme: **tenten didn't think so. Scoff…_

_**HH778: **wat was hers?_

_**Blondieandme: **t._

_**HH778: **cough cough…sry, ino. But uh…_

_**Blondieandme: **GASP! U THINK IT'S LAME TOO?_

_**HH778: **I guess I just got the better sounding nickname._

_**Blondieandme: **lol. too bad 4 tenten then._

_**HH778: **letz talk later. I g2g. my father is telling me it's time to start training. (sighs…)_

_**Blondieandme: **HII-CHAN! THIS IS ALWAYS WAT U DO TO ME! _

_**HH778: **sry ino._

_**Blondieandme: **ok, fine. U better talk to me soon. I'll be online all nite._

_**HH778: **but I'll see u at the reception rite?_

_**Blondieandme: **depends. But tenten will be there, so she can keep u company. Say hi to sakura 4 me 2. even if I'm mad at her today._

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: sakura and ino are friends in this fic)

_**Blondieandme: **bi._

_**HH778: **c u later._

_**TONIGHT, FRIDAY AT 7:00.**_

_**LittleMissPink (CELL): **hey ino! R u at the reception? I am. My mom is like talking to some other parents. _

_**Blondieandme: **hmph. i'm mad at u rite now._

_**LittleMissPink (CELL): **OH MIGHTY INO-SAMA,FORGIVE ME!_

_**Blondieandme: **i'll think bout it._

_**LittleMissPink (CELL): **I'm IM-ing you on my cell. It's slow._

_**Blondieandme: **I'm at the reception 2. but my mom let me bring her laptop, so i'm on instant messenger rite now. _

_**LittleMissPink (CELL): **lucky. i have no laptop with me. where r u?_

_**Blondieandme: **downstairs. my parents are with Iruka-sensei rite now. meet me in the dorm bathroom._

_**LittleMissPink (CELL): ** gotcha._

_**CHATROOM: 3483499**_

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **saku-chan? r u at the reception 2? i can't find u._

_**LittleMissPink: **OMG! HEY TENTEN!_

_**LittleMissPink: **i'm using ino's laptop since she's getting drinks. the hallways r REALLY crowded. BEWARE._

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **lol. dun worry. i got stampeded in the hallways long ago. _

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **i'm using my razr Motorola. cell phones suck at IMs._

_**LittleMissPink: **y'know wat? call me on ur cell rite now. the IM thing is way 2 slow. _

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **mm…i can't. my mom won't lemme. i'm wasting minutes anyway._

_**LittleMissPink: **tsk tsk. Ok then. C u later. _

_**2 minutes later:**_

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **OH SHIT, SAKURA!_

_**LittleMissPink: **nice way to greet people._

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **no! I JUST SAW NEJI! I HAD TO HIDE SO HE WON'T C ME! HE'S RITE THERE WITH HIS UNCLE!_

_**LittleMissPink: **neji? oh, can u check to c if hinata's with him? i wonder where she is._

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **!HELLO? IT'S MY DILEMNA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT RITE NOW! FEEL SOME SYMPATHY FOR ME!_

_**LittleMissPink: **tenten, take a deep breath. first off, neji's been in ur team 4ever. how come ur nervous around him NOW?_

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **cuz he's in public! _

_**LittleMissPink: **(snort) big deal._

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **where r u guys? can I hide with u guys so he won't see me?_

_**LittleMissPink: **since when were u Miss. Timid?_

_**Pinkbonbon (CELL): **pretty please? i look weird cuz I didn't have time to put my hair into buns tonite! he'll think I'm a wild animal!_

_**LittleMissPink: **(sighs…) ok, since u're 2 lame, meet us downstairs._

_**CHATROOM: 838348**_

_**Blondieandme: **hiin-chan? ARE U ONLINE? ARE U AT THE RECEPTION? SAKI (SAKURA), TENTEN AND I ARE DOWNSTAIRS! WHERE R U, GIRL?_

_**Auto Response from HH778: **At the reception rite now. try again later. _

_**Blondieandme: **WELL DUH U R!_

_**Blondieandme: **hiiiiiiiin-chaaannn! _

_**Blondieandme: **hey, r we still meeting at tenten's house tomorrow nite to watch "Codstu Tamo Tamo?" _

_**Blondieandme: **I know u have ur cell with u. answer me._

_**Blondieandme: **GRR!_

_**Blondieandme: **call me tomorrow. We meet at tenten's house at 6:30. remember that. Dun eat dinner cuz we're going to eat out._

_**Blondieandme: **ttyl and say hi to neji 4 me._

_**Blondieandme: **dun tell tenten, but he's HOT, in my opinion._

**End of chapter.**

**In this fic, all they do is instant message. Maybe I'll add in the boys too. Depends. U guys like it so far?**

**R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thing is, I like writing this fic more than my other ones, but it's not very popular.**

**Oh well, read anyways!**

iChat

_buddies online: LittleMissPink – Haruno Sakura, Blondieandme – Ino, Pinkbonbon – tenten, HH778 – Hinata._

_**Pinkbonbon: **last nite's reception was a mess. even when i was avoiding neji, he saw me anyways. I WAS SO EMBARASSED!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **ino, u there?_

_**Blondieandme: **(rubs eyes wearily) barely. it's like 8 in the morning, t! y r u up so early? AND ON A SATURDAY!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **not my fault. i wake up early._

_**Blondieandme: **will u IM me later? when I'm actually AWAKE?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **fine. I'll be online all day._

_**Morning at 9:15. CHATROOM: 39458458**_

_**Pinkbonbon: **INO! R U UP NOW?_

_**Blondieandme: **yea yea… so wat is it dat was SO important that'd u have to interrupt my beauty sleep?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **oh nothing really. i just had to complain to someone of how miserable my day was yesterday._

_**Blondieandme: **o c'mon! that wasn't true. we had fun sneaking into the teacher's lounge! Remember?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **…_

_**Blondieandme: **IT WAS FUN! _

_**Pinkbonbon: **we didn't even c Hinata there._

_**Blondieandme: **u mean "hiin-chan"_

_**Pinkbonbon: **-.-_

_**Blondieandme: **she called me when we came home last nite. But we're still goin to ur house today rite? We have to watch Codstu Tamo Tamo. _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: CODSTU TAMO TAMO IS A POPULAR SOAP OPERA IN JAPAN, SORRY FOR CONFUSING READERS)

_**Pinkbonbon: **course! but this time, I get 2 be Shin-chan._

_**Blondieandme: **sakura can be Kyou-chan! LOL._

_**Pinkbonbon: ** . . u always give sakura the worst part whenever we act out a scene! LOL._

_**Blondieandme: **dats me. the evil maniac. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **I'm going to call Hinata. See ya._

_**Blondieandme: **kk._

_**CHATROOM: 69292032**_

_**Blondieandme: **omg, I feel so guilty._

_**LittleMissPink: ** why can't u greet me properly?_

_**Blondieandme: **becuz…this is important._

_**LittleMissPink: **sure sure. Go on._

_**Blondieandme: **ok, well, I didn't tell tenten this, AND DON'T U TELL HER EITHER, OK? _

_**LittleMissPink: **sounds dirty. but my lips r sealed._

_**Blondieandme: **ok well, I think I like neji too._

_**LittleMissPink: **GASP. _

_**LittleMissPink: **INO! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!_

_**Blondieandme: **well, I guess there's no sympathy 4 me…_

_**LittleMissPink: **u expect me 2 feel sorry 4 u becuz u like someone else's crush? _

_**Blondieandme: **…yes?_

_**LittleMissPink: **(sighs…) ok, so why do u like neji again?_

_**Blondieandme: **he's hot. I noticed last nite. I saw him leave the academy on my way out. HOW CAN I NOT NOTICE BEFORE?_

_**LittleMissPink: **OMG INO. Ur a pig. A big fat idiotic pig. It's like the worst sin to like ur best friend's crush. Besides, with tenten, the competition is goin to be tough. They're like best friends._

_**Blondieandme: **both u and I like sasuke-kun, and we get along just fine._

_**LittleMissPink: **do u have no concern for tenten's feelings whatsoever?_

_**Blondieandme: **ok ok, dun give me ur angry glare. I won't make a move on neji! I promise. There's probably nothing I can do to attract his attention anyway._

_**Blondieandme: **BUT U CANNOT TELL TENTEN, OK?_

_**LittleMissPink: **as long as u don't do anything stoopid 2 hurt tenten._

_**Blondieandme: **AS IF. She's my best buddy…well, apart from YOU at least._

_**LittleMissPink: **thanks._

_**CHATROOM: 937280533**_

_**LittleMissPink: **Hinata, i'm startin to think ur not alive. U're never online anymore._

_**HH778: **lol. hey sakura._

_**LittleMissPink: **AND SHE LIVES! I tried calling, but ur caretaker didn't let me talk to u. _

_**HH778: **I have lessons. On basically EVERYTHING. I'm so worn out._

_**LittleMissPink: **but ur coming to tenten's tonite, rite?_

_**HH778: **wait a sec…tonite?_

_**LittleMissPink: **HINATA! INO LEFT A MESSAGE ON UR CELL PHONE LAST NITE, DIDN'T SHE? DUN TELL ME UR BUSY!_

_**HH778: **uh oh…sry. I can't. i have this introductory meeting tonite. but we can do this next week. I promise._

_**LittleMissPink: **NOOOOOO! Ah man, I thought all the girls were gonna have a super slumber bash and watch Codstu Tamo Tamo! WHO'S GONNA BE SEKAIYU-CHAN? UR ALWAYS GOOD AT ACTING AS HER!_

_**HH778: **I can live without me 4 one nite. _

_**LittleMissPink: **shall I call ino and tenten to tell them dat ur busy?_

_**HH778: **would u?_

_**LittleMissPink: **alrightt…since I'm so generous and everything. _

_**HH778: **Thankies sakura. i'll c u on Sunday. u'll be at church, rite?_

_**LittleMissPink: **groannn…_

_**HH778: **cheer up, buddy. See ya._

_**LittleMissPink: **u're going? So soon? NOOOO, DUN LEAVE ME! _

_**CHATROOM: 705203483**_

_**LittleMissPink: **u know…I'm startin to think that whenever they do a chatroom number, they make it up…I mean, are there really 705203482 people chatting before us?_

_**Pinkbonbon: **dats wat I luv bout u sakura. ur so random._

_**LittleMissPink: **nn. u know u do._

_**Pinkbonbon: **so whassup?_

_**LittleMissPink: **Hinata canceled on us._

_**Pinkbonbon: **what?_

_**LittleMissPink: **she's not coming to the slumber bash tonite. no Sekaiyu-chan tonite._

_**Pinkbonbon: **yea, I know. she told me. i'll break the news to ino._

_**LittleMissPink: **speaking of ino…_

**_Pinkbonbon: _**wat about ino?

_**LittleMissPink: **(sings melancholy) No…i'm not supposed to tell._

_**Pinkbonbon: **WHAT? TELL ME, U MEANIE HEAD! i will ask ino myself if u don't. _

_**LittleMissPink: **yea…like ino'll tell u._

_**Pinkbonbon: **will u just quit being a meanie and tell me? why didn't ino want to tell me? is it about last nite? Huh?_

_**LittleMissPink: **sry. G2g. ttyl._

_**Pinkbonbon: **SAKURA! DON'T U LEAVE ME! COME BACK AND ANSWER MY QUESTION THIS INSTANT! HEY!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **sakura!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **u guys r keeping something from me. i know it. i'll ask ino._

_**Pinkbonbon: **see u tonite…_

_CHATROOM: 4810538358_

_**Pinkbonbon: **ur keeping something from me._

_**Auto Response from Blondieandme: **Gotta do training! Ttyl. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **grr…why are u away rite now? I need to talk 2 u._

_**Pinkbonbon: **(sigh…) i guess it cannot be helped. but u'll tell me tonite. U BETTER._

_**CHATROOM: 583959494**_

_**Blondieandme: **crap sakura…u're in big trouble._

_**LittleMissPink: **what? tell me quick cuz I gotta take a shower._

_**Blondieandme: **I came home today and checked my messages and tenten seems to be suspicious about me. DID U TELL HER I WAS KEEPING A SECRET?_

_**LittleMissPink: **I didn't actually tell her. i was sorta keeping a mysterious aura._

_**Blondieandme: **U WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING! JESUS CHRIST, SHE'S GONNA BE CORNERING ME AT THE SLEEPOVER TODAY BECUZ OF WAT U DID, U NITWIT!_

_**LittleMissPink: **wahh…ino, dun be mad at me! _

_**Blondieandme: **then go and IM her rite now and tell her that u were joking! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, AND I HATE U 4EVER!_

_**LittleMissPink: **she's not online._

_**Blondieandme: **THEN CALL HER, U IDIOT!_

_**CHATROOM: 34904320**_

_**LittleMissPink: **shit, Hinata…_

_**HH778: **huh? Wats wrong? _

_**LittleMissPink: **I totally screwed this up._

_**HH778: **…i'm gonna need more data than that._

_**LittleMissPink: **ok, I wasn't supposed to tell ino's secret to tenten, cuz it's really bad. And I accidently told tenten that there WAS a secret, but I didn't actually TELL her the secret. _

_**HH778: **…er…ok._

_**LittleMissPink: **I'm not gonna tell u the secret cuz I might b in more trouble with ino. _

_**HH778: **dats ok, I'll ask ino myself. _

_**HH778: **what'd u say to tenten afterwards?_

_**LittleMissPink: **I tried calling her, but reached her answering machine instead. i left like 10 messages. (sighs…)_

_**HH778: **want me to try calling her? _

_**LittleMissPink: **GASP! AND UR NOT BUSY ENUFF TO BE CALLING HER? I'M SHOCKED._

_**HH778: **ha ha…_

_**LittleMissPink: **I'll tell her at the slumber party…but of course, U won't be there. Hmph._

_**HH778: **sadly…I'm far too busy. Father has me working left to rite. he wants me to catch up to neji._

_**LittleMissPink: **HAHAHAHAA…**NO **ONE CAN CATCH UP TO NEJI!_

_**HH778: **(sigh…) very true. neji-ni-san is like a idol figure. No wonder tenten adores him._

_**LittleMissPink: **true…very true. _

_**LittleMissPink: **ok, well, it's about 6:20. I'm gonna head out to tenten's house. Bi!_

_**HH778: **bi bi. See ya at church tomorrow._

_**LittleMissPink: **DUN REMIND ME._

_**CHATROOM: 5920458840**_

_**Pinkbonbon: **Hina-chan…(whine whine) sakura and ino are keeping secrets from me!_

_**Auto Response from HH778: **introductory meeting at 7:00. wish I could be at tenten's SUPER AWESOME CODSTU TAMO TAMO PARTY! Sry…but I'll see u tomorrow. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **nn. YEP! it IS gonna be the greatest slumber bash!_

_**Pinkbonbon: **hmm…oh well. I'll call u or something when ur not busy._

_**Pinkbonbon: **I'll tape a version of tonite's Codstu Tamo Tamo for u. _

_**Pinkbonbon: **laters._

**End of wonder chapter.**

**YAY! THIS IS MY FAVORITE STORY! NO DIALOUGE! AND THE PLOT THICKENS. INO AND NEJI…WHAT WILL COME OF THESE TWO?**

**PERSONALLY, I'M A NEJIXTEN PERSON, SO DON'T WORRY. **


End file.
